Does She Love Me Or Him
by Wolfen Queen
Summary: harry has fallen in love with hermione, but ron gets jealous of wnat harry has and what he want's, but something goes wrong for harry and hermione, what will happen. I wrote this befor HP:6
1. Chapter 1

"I Loved You!"

By: Skypotter89

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry Potter was on his way home from the gym. He had changed over the summer he was now very, very muscular, very and he had cut his hair and spiked it he put in silver streaks in his hair. His uncle and aunt won the lottery, it was over 4oo million dollars they gave him 1hundred of it which he kept in his Muggle bank account.

Harry had been think about a brown hair, brown eyes, soft tan skin, a voice of a angel and the most smartest girl in his entire school of witchcraft and wizardry., Somehow Harry had fallen in love with his best friend Hermione Granger, it had to have happen after Cho Chang walked out of the coffee shop, Hermione told him he should have said how ugly he thought she was, he never would have said this but he for one thought of her as drop die gorgeous, no that's a lie it didn't happen last year, it happened in the third year that he fall in love with her,

'I need to tell her before it's to late, I know I'll tell her at Grimmauld Place, I half to tell Ron my plan then ask Professor Lupin to take me to Diagon Alley to get her some roes and some candy maybe even a gift for her so he ran over to his desk and wrote Ron and Lupin telling his plan and asking Lupin if he take him to Diagon Alley.

The next morning Remus Lupin was setting at the desk in the library at Grimmauld Place. When Hedwig come through the open window of the library, Lupin took the letters from her and she left, he opened it and read it then laughed and smiled, just then Ron walked in and said

"Mum said it's time to eat…is that from Harry?"

"Yes it is and he sent you a letter too." Ron walked over and picked up the other letter and read it then thought.

'He will get her, why does he always get what he wants?……I know I'll tell Hermione I love her just so Harry knows how it feels not to get what you want all the bloody time, good he put down when he's going to tell her I'll go two minutes before he comes so he see me kissing her.'

"So Ron do you know how your going to help him because they are coming in two days?"

"Yeah I know what I am going to do…well let's go down for breakfast." So they headed for breakfast.

**__**

Two days later

Harry ran around his room getting all his things because today Lupin and Tonks were coming to get him and tomorrow they take him to get his stuff for Hermione he was going to tell her that afternoon when they got back from Diagon Alley, but before they got there to get him he put on a spell to hide his muscles. He just finish putting his books in and closing it when there was a _Pop_ he turned around and saw Lupin and Tonks standing there, he ran over to Lupin and gave him a hug, Lupin was shocked but happy he patted Harry's head and then returned the hug, Harry then gave Tonks a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"So Harry are you ready to go?" Asked Lupin with a smile

"Yes I am and I got your letter so thank you so much I am grateful to you for this!" Tonks then asked.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You didn't tell them?"

"No I thought that it was your place to tell them and I told Ron to let you tell them."

"I would like to know what you are talking about."

"Well…I thought I should tell Hermione how I feel about her, that's way we are going to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow to get roes, candy and a gift for her then when we come back I will take a shower then go down to the hill that's in the back of the house and tell her how I have felt for four years."

"That's wonderful Harry I know she will say the same cause I have caught her staring at you before."

"I hope she say's she likes me back because if she doesn't I don't know what I will do because my heart will be broken beyond repair." He then let out a deep sigh and then said. "Well lets go!"

So they went down the stairs and Harry said good bye to his Aunt, Uncle and cousin and then flew to the Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, It is J.K Rowling who does it,

AN: HI all thanks for the Reviews. And hop you like this ch, and sorry to all Ron fan's

Back at the Grimmauld Place

"Molly I am are back with Hermione!" Mr. Weasley yelled, just then Mrs. Weasley came into the room and pulled Hermione in to a bone crushing hug and said,

"Hermione dear, how have you been you look so different this year!" She was different, her brown bushy hair was no longer bushy it now fell into soft curls around her shoulders, she also fell into her figure.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, is Harry here yet?" Hermione asked she really wanted to see him and see if he liked her new look.

"No drear but he will, Tonks and Lupin should be here any minute now with him, so will some of the girls from the DA, Ginny invited them over and Dumboldore thought it was a good idea so you go put your stuff up in yours and Cho's room."

'Oh great I get to share a room with her, but little does she know he will be mine this year I am going to tell him how I feel', "Ok Mrs. Weasley." She ran up to her and Cho's room and put away her things,

"Molly, Arthur it is me Dumboldore I have something to ask you come down here please." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running into the room

"Yes sir what is it?" Mr. Weasley

"I have come by to give this to Harry, is he in?" He said holding a envelop that said 'To Mr. Harry J. Potter'

"No but he should be here in a minute." Just then Kinsley Shacklebolt came in through the fire place and said,

"Here come the girl's." And then a girl stepped out it was Cho Chang, she was followed by Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Maritta Edgecomb. They all walked over to were Dumboldore and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stood,

"I see you girls made it ok." Said Dumboldore "This is Mr. And Mrs. Weasley if you need anything they well help you and there are two more that live here and not to mention the new master of the house, they should be here soon, now if you'll excuse me I must talk to Mr. Shacklebolt". And with that he walked over to Kinsley

"Well come dears I'll show you to your rooms." The walked up the stairs the first two to share a room was Ginny and Luna followed by Lavender with Parvati, Hannah with Susan, Alicia with Angelina, Padma with Maritta, "Oh Katie you will be sharing with Tonks but she is not back yet, do you mind because you can share with Luna and Ginny can sleep in here with her?" 

"No Mrs. Weasley I don't mind at all I will be fine." answered Katie

"Well next Cho you will be staying in here with Hermione." Cho made a face of disgust but Mrs. Weasley just ignored it and opened the door, Hermione was on her bed reading.

"Oh hi Mrs. Weasley, hi Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Alicia, Hannah, Katie, Edgecomb, Chang, how you guys been?" They all said hi and that they were fine all except Cho and Maritta. Then someone yelled from downstairs.

"WE'RE BACK WITH HARRY!" Hermione jumped off her bed and ran out the door with Ginny at her heels, down the stairs there they saw a boy who looked to skinny for his age, but Hermione knew it was him by his eyes she ran over to him and hugged him and said

"I missed you Harry!" Harry smiled and hugged her back and said.

"Same here Mione I really missed you too!" He smiled and thought 'Wait until she sees the real me' at this Cho and the others entered the room, he looked up and said "Hi everyone I didn't expected to see you lot until school started but it is nice to see you all again." Mrs. Weasley walked up to him and hugged him and said,

"Have those Muggle been feeding you Harry dear you, Your to skinny for your age?"

"Yes they did but I had to make it for myself and some days I just didn't won't to get up after what happen before the end of last year!" She looked at him with sympathy and said.

"Well let's all go have a bit to eat!" So they left to go eat, but Mrs. Weasley turned around and said "By the way Katie this is Tonks"

"Wotcher Katie" Said Tonks with a smile

"Nice to meet you Ms. Tonks"

"Don't call me that I am not that old I am only twenty-two, just call me Tonks"

"Ok" And they headed for the kitchen.

That night in Hermione's and Cho's room, Hermione was reading and Cho was lessoning to her C.D player, Cho looked over at Hermione and thought 'Something is going on between her and Harry I know it, but I have to get him back before she can get him'. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning when Harry got up he walked over to his trunk and pulled out some white fighting pants that had black flames on them (AN: they look like the one's Jin from Tekken 4 wore ) but no shirt, he got his running shoes, sweat bans and hair stuff and left for the bathroom, when he came back it was 5:04 so he threw his dirty clothing on his bed and put his hair stuff away in his trunk. Then headed down stairs for his morning jog.

"Hey Remus I am going to go running is that ok with you?" Lupin was setting down stairs reading his paper.

"Sure but take your wand and hold on…TONKS COME HERE PLEASE!" Tonks come in to the room, she had her hair in a ponytail it was a light pink today, she had a shirt on that was black with light pink sleeves and a monkey up in the right corner with the letters B.M.U. ( that stands for Bad Monkey University ) and a pair of black pants and shoes.

"Yes Remus you called for me?…" She had spotted the shirtless Harry, he had forgotten to put on the _Glamour Charm _so all his muscles were visible ( he had muscles like Vin Diesel), she walked over and looked him up and down and then felt his rock heard muscles and said "Wow, Hermione is one lucky girl, look at what she is getting tomorrow, if I was her I start learning how to fight all the girls off of you!" Harry was blushing very hard and Lupin was trying not to laugh he then choked out.

"T-Tonks please take H-Harry for his morning jog!" He then left laughing his butt off,

"Come on Harry lets go!" And with that her and Harry went for a jog,

they were back at 5:30, Harry ran up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for his Muggle fighting class that Dumboldore set up for him, he had began them two weeks after Sirius's death and he was very good at it, today he was going to learn to fight with a rood.

Tonks watched as Harry ran up the stairs she thought 'Man Hermione is really lucky that Harry likes her because if he didn't I'd take him faster then a heart beat' She sighed and walked to the basement.

**__**

Meanwhile

Hermione had just woke up it was 5:35 she crawled out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, when she got there she herd the water running, so she knocked on the door then she heard the one voice she loved to hear every morning, it was Harry.

"Who is it?" She heard him say,

"It's Hermione I needed to use the bathroom."

"Well you can come in and use it if you want."

"O-ok but no peaking ok?"

"Yes Mione, and no peaking either!" So Hermione opened the door and walked in and saw the outline of Harry in the shower it look much bigger then last night, she walked over to the toilet and did her business when she was done she flushed and washed and was about to leave when Harry looked out and asked.

"Well you stay and keep me company, I am all most done." She was blushing but nodded and sat on the floor, her and Harry talked the whole time he was in the shower.

"Well I'll go so you can get dressed." She was at the door when she heard him say.

"Thanks for the company Mione."

"Y-your welcome Harry." She then left blushing very hard, when she got back to hers and Cho's room, Cho was awoke sitting on her bed, she walked over to her trunk and got her clothing for the morning, her make up, jewelry and her hair stuff and left for the bathroom again.

Cho had saw Hermione's face 'she was blushing but why, did she see something or did Harry do something, I need to find out what is going on…I know I'll wear my short dark blue skirt and my tight light blue shirt with my hair tied back and if I get a reaction from him I'll let him have whatever he wants' and with this she smiled to herself, she got up and got ready.

Dumboldore walked in to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley cooking, Mr. Weasley was reading the paper, Lupin was playing chess with Tonks and the new guest Madame Maxime, Fleur and Gabrielle Delcour . He walked over to Mrs. Weasley and asked

"Is Harry here?"

"Yes he is Albus but he is in the shower, but he should be down any minute."

"Thank you I will wait then." And just as he finished Harry walked in he had forgot the _Glamour Charm _again, when Mrs. Weasley saw him she said,

"Harry James Potter what happen to you last night you were just skin and bones and now you look like one of those Muggle body builders?"

"Well Mrs. Weasley you see last night I had the _Glamour Charm_ on myself"

"Why would you do that dear?"

"So Hermione and Ginny could not see what I did for…you know"

"Yes dear, oh and by the way Madam Maxime and the Delacour sisters are here" Harry looked over to see Fleur and Gabrielle staring at him with their mouths wide open looking him up and down, all he had on was his fighting pants from that morning, a white no sleeve open shirt and a white bandana and a white bandana around his right upper arm, so his well belt muscular chest and arms were very visible to the Delacour sisters. They walked over and were staring at him, Fleur put her hand on his chest and ran it up and down while Gabrielle was blushing as she stared him up and down she was about the same height of Fleur, Harry was now taller then Fleur he was now almost six foot and Fleur was five-four.

Dumboldore walked over and said,

"Harry can we talk in the library please, I need to give you something"

"Yes sir" Harry walked out of the kitchen with Dumboldore but before they left he put the charm on and left.

After he left Fleur and Gabrielle went up the stairs to put away their thing 'vell this vill be a good stay vith him here valking around looking like that of a God' thought Fleur.


End file.
